User blog:The Spy Saint/Updated Pilot
The Story starts off with Brawler patrolling the streets of a city (not named yet), fighting criminals like The Mask Family, The Cult of Koko, The Seven Sons, The Predators (A group of Anti-Supers) and the Mysterious Decimator. Brawler at the time has no contact with other Super Powered individuals, the only one he knows of is Blitz who is responcible for the first Super Human 9/11 event by accident (however Ironhide might still be apar tof his back story). He knows Mechanic (Moth's new codename) who fix his car and the only person from his past at the time he still has contact with. However that all changes when he meets Prism for the first time after escaping the Sundance Institute and he decides to help her escape them but is still filled with doubt as he wants to just stay low and not make a name for himself above being just a local vigilante known as the Brawler. He, Mechanic,and Prism set off to meet the Super Powered Vigilantes known as the Keepers led by Blitz, after Mechanic reveals his connections to them and that they could possible help her escape from her captors. At the time, Rex works for Sundance on the promise that they could "cure" him off his super powers. Brawler, and company meet up with teh Keepers but when Blitz is revealed to be there leader Brawler telling him that he is the reason super powered are being hunted. He stays still after Blitz says he was framed by a woman in a dark cloak. Brawler then has a flashback to the Event after he found his parents house in flames and the dark cloaked woman standing among them. He agrees to stay after talking to Prism who thanks him for not only getting her there but also providing her with hope that maybe she isn't just a freak but instead something unique and wonderful. However when Rex hunts down Prism after Utraviolet, Reaver, and Slivermane fail Sundance, he nearly kills Blitz, Fusion, Mechanic, and Metallica along with capturing Prism and Brawler hides out and runs away after Rex causes him to start bleeding and really feel close to death. However he comes back and leads the Keepers to fight and reclaim Prism and defeats the Sundance Institute. Brawler comes into accept his role as a hero and a now a member of the Keepers. After they defeat Rex he is shown escaping the Sundace Institute, and the Dark Cloaked woman appears and wisks him away after he tells her of his report of Sundace and their mysterious benefactor (M). During this whole arc a side story is Omen's origin story it shows him as a down on his luck young adult named Austin Krane whose life sucks and the fact he can't amnesia doesn't help his case, he starts off his career as a young accountant but after his bank is robbed by the Seven Sons and he is framed by someone that he helped then rob the bank he worked causing him to be fired and nearly arrested but as he runs from the police he enters a weird building with a symbol of a bizarre beast with three. He enters to find it very strange with it covered in mist and very dark he finds at the center of the room a sword clasped in the center of what appears to be a dead tree. He feels inexplitable called to the sword as if it is talking to him. He hesistants then touches the sword and sudden dark liquid shoots out of the tree and the sword itself covering Austin who screams in pain as it leeches onto his body and it ends with his features covered up with the black liquid and his eyes turning orange and misty. He then wakes in a black cloak and robes in a allyway on the other side of the city, he runs out and finds that it has been two months since the robbery and the Event has happened. He walks down the city trying to wonder what has happened to him when a group of Predators arrive id him as a super. They attempt to attack him and he is driven into a another allyway and is about to be shot by them when his powers activate and he watches as the sword appears in his hand as black liquid shoots from his palm forming the sword and the black liquid which also is very smoke crawls up his arm and covers his face turning his eyes Orange again this time, Austin remains awake but is unable to control his body as he watches himself slice one of the predators in half turn him to ash, uses his power to catch the bullets in midair turns them into ash as well then fires his power into a ball destroying the man who fired them and the last man he grabs and lifts him straight off the ground then his power engulfs the man powering into the man causing him to seeming implode into ash but not before screaming in pain and briefly catching fire. Austin then looks at himself in some broken glass in the allyway and see his new horrid reflection and cries out in anguish over it. He then accidentally teleports himself back to his apartment which has been searched by the police. He falls to the ground tears runnign down his face burning as they go down his checks and slowly his demonlike features turn back into the liquid smoke and runs back down his arm into the sword which then turns into the liquid itselfs and disappears into his palm which now is cover in black veins. He just lies on the ground crying with the hood of his mysterious cloak over him till he hears someone drinking something loudily he looks up and sees a woman, in the same style of cloak as him but with more odd designs on it with the hood drawn back revealing a unusual crown of sorts on her red-blonde hair, drinking a cup of tea at his molding table. She starts of quippy saying "Don't mind me, I just love the sound of depression." He tells her to get out of his house and asks how she got in her. "Well, which one is it deary? Do you want me to explain or get out?" He then yells at her and he feels the liquid just beneath his skin pulsing. She thens says she'll but any chance he has off learning why and how he got his powers leaves with her. He stares at her shrewdly and asks if she how she knows about it. She replies that she knows lots of things but not only can she help him understand his power, she'll help learn to control it and accept it. After a long inner struggle he agrees but asks for her name which shes replies that her name is simple, Kelsey Le Fay or that He might call her The Magicka. They then leave as she transports them out of their to her palace in the Bermuda Triangle. Category:Blog posts